The Ballerina and the Pianist
by Sondra Huxtable
Summary: A/N: So... I'm pretty this is teen but it could be mature... Oneshot. Bella is a ballerina, she and Edward have separated for an undisclosed reason. Edward comes to see Bella’s performance after years have gone by. AH, OOC only because Bella isn't clumsy.


**A/N: So... I'm thinking this is Teen… Or mature… Probably not mature. Anyway, AH, OOC only because Bella isn't clumsy. Oneshot. Bella is a ballerina, she and Edward have separated for an undisclosed reason. Edward comes to see Bella's performance after years have gone by.  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except maybe a yellow Camaro soon? My fingers are crossed. _

As I sat in the makeup chair, Alice, my makeup artist and best friend, was fussing over me (I had showed up five minutes late, she was cursing to herself and me about how much she desperately needed those five measly minutes) and I thought of the only thing I ever really seem to think about. Or rather, person.

Edward.

I wasn't going to pretend that I didn't miss him, and that he didn't fuel everything I did.

Even if I never saw him again, I was satisfied in the fact that I had loved, that I had once had the romance of all Jane Austen's novels. But the only thing that really kept me going was the fact that Edward was happy somewhere, with someone to love just as he had loved me once.

Looking back, I should have known it was impossible.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up from whatever day dream you're having, and go get dressed!" Alice's voice lifted me from my reverie. I walked off to the dressing room, still in a daze.

"Jack!" I smiled, and kissed both of his cheeks. I tried not to think of how Edward's cheeks felt beneath my lips.

"Hello my sexy little ballerina. Let me see what they've got you in first." He checked his list. "Ah, right." He walked over to the dress rack, and searched for a bit. Aro, the mastermind behind the entire show, grabbed my arm.

"Bella, we need to speak for a moment." I was instantly afraid. Who knows what he wanted to talk about. My mind raced. He didn't say anything more, he just headed for the door.

"Bella, oh my gosh, I forgot. There was a gentleman looking for you earlier…" I cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know how he got back here, but he was completely scrumptious. I'm telling you, delicious. It's too bad he was looking for you, I had half a mind to tell him my name was Bella. Disheveled hair and-" he was suddenly interrupted by Aro.

"Not now, Jack. Come, Bella." I wasn't the least put out. I didn't want to hear about any gentleman looking for me. The only gentleman I wanted was currently gallivanting across Europe, as I'd last heard, (Emmett and I are still cordial) and it wasn't as if he'd be anywhere near here if he were in the continental US. I stalked out the door, trying not to think of Edward.

Aro took me into an empty dressing room, actually, it was the dressing room reserved for whoever was to be the "star" of the show. They didn't have to get dressed with all the rest of the ballerinas. I wondered absentmindedly why Lauren wasn't in here, getting dressed for the show. Aro shut the door behind me and began to speak.

"Now Bella, I'm sorry for springing this on you in the last minute, but we've decided to put you in the place of Lauren for _, Claire de Lune, Lady, Them There Eyes, _and _I Wish You Love_. And of course, you now have the lead parts for _Spanish Guitar, Flowers, _and _Heart Made of Sound."_

"Did something happen to Lauren? Is she all right?" I asked.

"Lauren is fine, she is in the dressing room with everyone else." He said with a wry smile.

"Wait _what?_ You're… You're giving me all her parts?" I asked, incredulous.

"My dear, I think they were always your parts. You were amazing when you first started here, and your work with Angela has only made you even better. This has been a long time coming. Alice has also informed me that you've been a little upset lately, and I can only hope this makes you a bit happier, at least." He said.

"Wow… I don't even know what to say… This… This just makes my day!" I said excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad. I'll have Jack move all of your dresses in here for tonight, and if you need anything let my assistant know, all right?" He grinned at me, and held my wrist.

"All right. Thanks so much, Aro! I'm so excited!" He just chuckled and took his leave. "And nervous…" I whispered to myself, after the door had shut. My thoughts drifted to dangerous territory, and I found myself wishing I could share this with Edward. I steered clear of that… Mess.

I had just had the thought to sit in my chair and wait for Jack, when Jack rushed in and slammed the door, a sly smile on his face. He ran over to me and we rejoiced like thirteen year old girls. When we finally stopped screaming, he opened the door again and wheeled in a rack of tutus, talking about how excited for me and how much he wished he could see it.

"They'll have video tapes, Jack!" I said playfully.

"'S'not the same…" He sniffled. "Well. I'll leave you to get dressed. Song order is on the dresser." He left, whistling, and winked at me before he shut the door.

I crossed the room to look at the schedule on the dresser. It read: _Claire de Lune, Heart Made of Sound_ (Reprise), _Lady, Them There Eyes, I Wish You Love, Spanish Guitar,_ and _Flowers. _At least my new solo wasn't first. But my eyes bugged out as I realized my other two solos were back to back, and the more difficult one was first. Spanish Guitar was an entire six minutes long, actually, it was six minutes and three seconds. I could barely do it as it was, but now it would be my second to last. I would be doing it after five whole songs… I sighed, and told myself I would have no problem. No use panicking. My heart clenched; that was something Edward had always said. I ignored the prickling of my heart and decided to get dressed.

I approached the dress rack and retrieved the white tutu. I never liked dancing to Claire De Lune, the familiar strains always reminded me too much of Edward. I took comfort in the fact that it was at least the same part, I wouldn't have to perform something I'd never performed before. With that thought, I slid the tutu on and rummaged in my bag for my white shoes and my slippers. Slippers on and shoes in tow, I left my new dressing room and approached the stage. I took a deep breath, knowing Lauren would probably be there, and steeling myself for her cold treatment. Sure enough, as soon as I walked through the stage door, everyone turned to look at me, and they were all smiling, except Lauren. I waved shyly at everyone and turned to grab a water bottle. Everyone resumed talking and I made my way over to Lauren.

"Lauren, I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this. It's probably just a trial." I said, steeling myself once again for her response. But she offered me none. She departed with her nose in the air, looking very much like a scorned teenager. I just looked at the floor, and went to take a seat, to put my shoes on. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders. I turned and was very surprised at who I saw.

"Angela!" I very nearly squealed. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I got the news from Aro…" She grinned.

"I know… I just talked to Lauren about it. She's not too happy." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry about Lauren. You've worked hard and if Aro thinks you'd be better for the part, well Aro makes the decision, not Lauren. Don't worry." She remarked, still smiling.

"All right." She led me over to the bench, and I started to slip off my slippers. "Wait, weren't you supposed to leave… Yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, yeah… But Aro told me he was thinking about replacing Lauren with you, so I decided to stay and see if he made up his mind. My flight now leaves tomorrow."

"Angela, I can't believe that! What if he had decided to leave me where I was?" I said.

"Well, I would have gotten to see you perform in person one last time." She said wryly. "Plus I just knew he'd decide on you. Alice and I talked about it. She wanted to place a bet, but she convinced me."

"Hmm. Well, you wouldn't catch me betting against Alice. I swear she's always right."

"I know right? Well don't let me distract you. You need to get stretching. I'll be in the third row, in the middle. Break a leg." She kissed my forehead and took off. I sighed, Lauren was making her way in, and she very pointedly turned her head away from Angela who had spoken to her. I shook my head and began to stretch. I must have been stretching for longer than I realized, because suddenly Aro was calling us to circle him, signaling that it was five minutes until show time. He made a little speech but I was so nervous, I couldn't recall a word he'd said.

All of the dancers went on stage, dressed in white. We struck our poses and the soft strains of Claire de Lune played. I tried not to think of Edward. There was nothing to be nervous about this time, because Lauren and I had the same parts. I just danced the same dance I'd been performing for a month and made my way off stage three seconds after the spotlights had shut off. I quickly stripped off my white shoes and slipped into my slippers before rushing to my dressing room. I soon reached it and donned my yellow tutu and grabbed my yellow ballet shoes, and practically ran to the stage. Everyone was back stage congratulating me and Aro approached me.

"Bella, are you ready?"

"Yeah, how hard can the routine be? I just start with a double axle and go from there." I winked at him. He narrowed his eyes, but patted my shoulder and gave me a little push. I made my way on stage and struck my first pose, waiting for the music to start. I began to plie to the beat of an unknown heart. Then the music started, and I cast my arms out in time with it. I leapt as soon as I heard the makeshift drum, and continued my dance. As soon as I heard the drum stop and the laughter of the children begin, I feigned my own laughter, with my hand slightly covering my mouth. The drum started up again and I began to pirouette around the stage. I stopped when the drum stopped and lifted my leg behind me. I began to slowly spin, until the music stopped. Right before it did, I sank into a grand plie and held the pose. As soon as the lights were off I made what I hoped was a graceful exit and rushed to my dressing room, shouting back a thanks to those who congratulated me. It was a good thing my dressing room was right across the hall from the stage, otherwise the show would be running a lot slower. I tried to put on my black tutu quickly, but there were several parts to the ensemble, including sleeves with finger loops. I couldn't find the mask anywhere, so I decided to go without it. I reached the stage and attacked Aro.

"Aro, I don't have the mask! I couldn't find it anywhere!"

"Calm down, I got rid of that hideous thing. No need to hide your gorgeous face, Bella." He said wryly. I just smiled, and made my way to behind the curtain, darting through my comrades to the front. I counted to five after the music started and I slowly entered the stage.

I leapt and approached the center, and began to spin.

_Lady sing the blues so well  
As if she mean it_

I finished spinning, and did a plie.

_As if it's hell down here  
In the smoke-filled world  
Where the jokes are cold  
They don't laugh at jokes_

I kept dancing.

_They laugh at tragedies_

_Corner street societies  
But they believe her  
They never leave her  
While she sings she make them feel things  
She says, I can sing this song so blue_

_That you will cry in spite of you  
Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder  
Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder  
And I have walked these streets so long  
There ain't nothing right, there ain't nothing wrong  
But the little wet tears on my baby's shoulder  
The little wet tears on your baby's shoulder_

The other dancers came out and I approached the white chaise lounge. I took a cigarette out of the jeweled metal cigarette holder and lit a cigarette, and sat.

_Lady lights a cigarette,_

I took a drag, and blew it out. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, and crossed them again in time with the piano.

_Puffs away, no regret_

I pretended to scan the room.

`_Takes a look around, no regrets, no regrets_

I lay myself down and stretched out gracefully.

_Stretches out like branches of a poplar tree  
She says, I'm free_

I sat up.

_Sings so soft as if she'll break, says _

I began to lip sync and dance.

_I can sing this song so blue_

I sat down again and laid my head on the shoulder of the male dancer, Aaron, that had sat down next to me, while the others danced at either of our sides.

_That you will cry in spite of you  
Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder_

I turned my head into his shoulder.  
_  
Little wet tears on your baby's shoulder_

I leapt up and began to flounce around, walking and spinning.

_I have walked these streets so long  
There ain't nothing right, nothing wrong  
But the little wet tears on my baby's shoulder  
The little wet tears on your baby's shoulder_

_But on this stage  
I've learned to fly  
Learned to sing  
And learned to cry  
Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder  
Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder_

He had approached me, everyone else was dancing at the left part of the stage and he took my hand.

_But now it's time  
To say goodbye  
Some might laugh  
But I will surely cry_

I stopped dancing, raised one arm gracefully in the air, and wiped a fake tear with the other. I'm not an actress, after all.

_Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder  
Little wet tears on my baby's shoulder  
Lady lights a cigarette  
Puffs away, and winter comes  
_  
I sank into a plie, and swept the floor with a graceful hand.

_And she forgets_

I began to pirouette in place, and I then proceeded to pirouette off the stage, while my companions stayed in place and sunk into poses as the music finished. I peeked out from behind the curtain and watched the audience as they all erupted into applause, until I realized that I needed to get a move on. I rushed across the hall and donned my emerald tutu, golden ballet shoes in my hand. I sank to the bench back stage and put my shoes on. I turned to Leah, who was also putting on her golden ballet shoes on my right. "You ready?" I asked, smirking.

"Never been more ready," She smiled. She grasped my hand and we walked on stage.

We posed and waited for the music begin. As the sounds of Billie Holiday's "Them There Eyes" began to play, we began our dance. We shook our hips and then pirouetted around the stage. I was sad that I wouldn't have my duet with Leah, I now had my duet with Lauren's partner, Jessica. Jessica and I moved to the front and completed our duet. Then we moved back and were still for the duet of Leah and Arienette, my understudy. I think she did better than I did with that part. We completed the dance and walked off stage. I went into my dressing room to find my silver dress, but panicked when it wasn't there. I ran to Jack.

"Jack, I'm missing my dress for 'I Wish You Love!'" I cried.

"Oops, sorry dear." He looked at his list, and then hurried through the racks of dresses. He handed me a red dress.

"Jack, no, my dress is silver!" I cried.

"You're the star baby! Remember?" He was looking at me indignantly.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Well... You... You still didn't put the red dress in my dressing room!" I quipped with a grin.

"I'm not a machine, woman! Really though, my bad. Now hurry up!" I threw the dress on right there, and rushed to my dressing room to find my black shoes. Shoes in hand, I walked through the stage door and sat at the bench to put them on. Lauren eyed me scornfully from the corner, no doubt detesting the fact that I was wearing _her _reddress. I tried not to let it get to me. Arienette leaned down to greet me, and she never failed to strike me because her eyes were alarmingly similar to Edward's. I tried not to think about it and congratulated her on how she did in _Them There Eyes. _She thanked me and we walked on stage together. We wouldn't be side by side, as I had Lauren's part now. I took center stage and placed myself in front of everyone else. Rachel Yamagata's voice rang out and I began to dance alone. As soon as the music changed, everyone else began to dance. I was dreading the next song, so naturally, this song went by quickly. It seemed that as soon as I came out, the song was over. I made my wild dash to the dressing room, and grabbed the Spanish style tutu that was waiting for me. I also grabbed the blue dress I would need for the back to back solo, and my golden ballet shoes. I kept my black shoes and went once again to the stage, hanging the blue dress on the rack. Aro smiled at me, told me to break a leg, and I kissed his cheek.

I walked on stage, trying not to let the audience see that I was nearly shaking. Oh well. It was dark. While I posed and waited for the lights to come on, I willed myself away from my nervousness. Honestly I really wasn't looking forward to Spanish Guitar. I wasn't sure if I could do it. Spanish guitar was a very long song, and required a lot of stamina - more than I thought I had.

Around the middle of the song, I was very tired. I was nearly on the point of collapse, (all right, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I was _tired) _and I nearly grimaced at the thought that I had one more solo to do tonight. It was then that I saw someone who looked like Edward. It was of course, a trick of the light, and I didn't look back at the man. But the sight gave me an idea. I would dance my heart out for Edward, as if he were watching. I steadied my breathing and threw myself and my heart into the song. Yes. Edward was watching, I told myself. Be perfect for Edward.

And so I was perfect. The song ended and the entire hall erupted into a round of applause louder than I'd ever received.

I slipped offstage and retrieved my blue dress. I changed quickly and donned my golden shoes. I shut my eyes and took five seconds to still my breathing, and reentered the stage.

I slowly walked to center stage and sank into a plie at the bed that had been placed there, one hand resting on it. I turned my face to the flowers on the end table to the far left.

I began to dance over to the flowers and as soon as she said "the flowers" I grazed my hand over them.

_The flowers you gave me are rotting and still I refuse to throw them away..._

I spun at the drawn out "away."

_Some of the bulbs never opened quite fully  
They might so I'm waiting and staying awake... _

I spun again at the drawn out "awake."

I grabbed the flowers.

_Things I have loved I'm allowed to keep_

I clutched them to me, and collapsed onto the bed.

_I'll never know if I go to sleep._

I rose quickly.

I feigned playing while I danced around, as the singer played with her voice.

"_Bada dum, bum bum bum, buh, bu-u-uuuh…"_

I began to spin as the piano peaked.

_The papers around me are piling and twisting Regina the paper back mummy,  
What then._

I continued to dance.

_I'm taking a knife to the books that I own and chopping and chopping and boiling soup from stones.  
Things I have loved I'm allowed to keep.  
I'll never know if I go to sleep.  
Things I have loved I'm allowed to keep.  
I'll never know if I go to sleep._

I sank to my knees as the music slowed and quieted. I began my slow wild dance as Regina Spektor began to sing without words and as the piano began its crazy song. I danced right off stage as the music quieted and stopped.

My heart stilled, it was finally over. I grabbed all of my dresses, and left for my dressing room. There were roses on the dresser, from Aro, the card informed me. I had forgotten about that little tradition. It felt nice to receive roses because I'm the leading lady. I changed out of my tutu into a leotard, and was in the midst of pulling on my leggings when I heard a soft knock at the door. "Just a minute," I called, and scrambled to pull up my leggings.

I approached the door, and the visitor didn't announce their presence. I was a bit wary as to who it could be, knowing that Jack and Aro always said who they were. I opened the door and I felt my jaw hit the floor. I swear.

Standing in the doorway, looking more gorgeous than anyone had any right to, was Edward. And he had a bouquet of roses in his hand. He ran his free hand through his hair, and handed the roses to me. I took them, not being able to find my voice. Or my brain. On autopilot, I walked to the vanity and placed them on it. I looked up at him, and was overcome by all the emotions that had been threatening to erupt. And so, they erupted. I ran to him and he took me in his arms. I sobbed loudly, I'm pretty sure everything I said to him wasn't even near being understandable. He just kept saying, "Shh," and "It's all right," and "I'm so sorry, Bella." I slowly quieted, and then a knock on the door sounded. "It's Jack," I heard. The door slowly opened, and Jack poked his head through, one eyebrow cocked. I just bit my lip and shook my head blandly. "Cast party in fifteen." He said, and he shut the door softly behind him. Edward towed me to the couch. I just kind of laughed to myself at the absurdity of the situation. Edward was here… I could swear this was a dream. He held my face close to his, and I couldn't help myself. I reached out to kiss his lips. But he pulled away.

"How are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm rather happy right now."

I dared to breathe. He continued.

"I am rather put out, though, you never did want to dance with me."

I sucked in a sharp breath. He looked down at me. So I spoke.

"I will dance with you until you tell me to stop. Come with me." I began to toss all of my shoes into my duffel bag, and pulled out my black ballet flats.

"Cast party in fifteen…?" He questioned. I shot him a pointed look, and so he took my duffel bag.

He said nothing as I took him by the hand and led him to my car.

I unlocked it and he opened my door for me. We got in and I watched him, waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt. He didn't. He cocked an eyebrow, and I cocked one right back. "Put your seatbelt on." I said. A noise of indignation left his throat. So I put it on for him, and took off. I looked over at him, and he was smirking. I decided not to say anything. I drove the short, familiar drive to Aro's dance studio. I found it difficult to pay attention to the road with Edward next to me. I almost missed the "Aro's Arrow Ballet Studio" sign, I swerved into the turnoff. Edward grabbed my leg. I got out of the car and grabbed my purse. I dug around for the key Angela had given me. I wasn't supposed to have it, and I had never used it, but I was glad to have it now. I found my keys and peered at them under the street light. I found the one marked Aro, grabbed Edward's hand, and led him to the back entrance. I unlocked it and led him to the dance room. I let go of his hand and approached the expensive, confusing stereo. I had worked it once, surely I could do it again… I first searched through the shelves full of CDs, and I found the "March – May Mix" because, of course, I was going to put on "Claire de Lune." Sure I had danced to it earlier tonight, but it wasn't with the only man I wanted to dance with for the rest of my life. I struggled trying to get the contraption to start; there were just too many buttons. Edward came over and took the CD out. Before I could wonder what he was doing, he slipped his own CD that I hadn't even noticed into the CD player. He turned it on and the strains of Claire De Lune floated into my ears.

"You know, that's exactly what I was trying to play." He just chuckled, and reached out to me. I took his hand and he took me into his arms. We began to dance slowly and sweetly, and we didn't say a word. I wondered if he preferred it that way. I thought I did, so I kept quiet. We danced around the studio, and I wondered why I never wanted to dance with Edward. It was very nearly better than sex. Nearly. The song ended, and he pulled me even closer and just held me. I waited for more music to come, but what seemed like a minute passed, and the stereo was completely silent, along with Edward and I. I reluctantly pulled away, but kept him at arms length. "Is there no more?" I asked. He just chuckled and shook his head. I pouted. He leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to kiss that look off of your face now," I gasped quietly. So _forward_. He pulled me closer at an achingly slow pace and our lips finally touched. The same electricity that I had always felt failed to shock me. I hadn't even contemplated it before because I knew that it would be present. After a few chaste kisses, the kiss grew more frantic and hot. Our bodies knew each other, we did to each other exactly what we always had done. It felt familiar, but it still felt new. It was so heated, and I hadn't even opened my mouth yet. He nibbled on my lower lip, and I pulled away slightly to take his lower lip between my own teeth. I pulled slightly, and he growled. My lips attacked his once more and he opened his mouth. My tongue slid into the only heaven it really ever knew and I tasted the sweetness that was him. I hadn't forgotten Edward's taste. It still blew my mind after all this time, and I realized my silly fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. It was deliciously indescribable, and in that moment I knew that it would kill me if he left again. I suppose I might have pulled away infinitesimally at that thought.

As if he knew my very thought, he spoke. "I'm not leaving." I just nodded, and then attacked his mouth with even more fervor. I ran my hands along his chest, and they shook with anticipation that comes from denial of something so delicious for so long. He is truly like a drug, and he had me shaking like a fiend. I pulled his shirt from his pants, and slipped my hands up his shirt and touched his warm, soft skin. I sighed. I had missed this. He tried to do the same, but was met by my unyielding leotard. He clicked his tongue. "This will not do." He said, shaking his head back and forth. I looked up into his deep green eyes and he stared back. I don't know how long we stood like that, but I know that I found everything I ever wanted or needed to know within his eyes. I dragged him through the studio, flipping lights as we went. Before I reached the back door, he gathered me up into his arms and flicked the last switch. I shut the door for his preoccupied hands and he carried me to the car, planting chaste kisses on my lips. Somewhere along the way the kisses grew more heated, and I squirmed for him to put me down. He did, and I reached for the back door. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Not here." He said. I looked down at the ground. "Anywhere but the back of your car."

I looked over to the grassy area to our right, eyebrows raised. He followed my gaze.

"Isabella…" he sighed. I cringed. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in without questioning him. He took the drivers seat and started an oddly familiar drive, only using one hand, as he was grasping my own with his other hand. It almost seemed like the way to my apartment…

And then we were at my apartment. He parked in a space that wasn't mine, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He came over and opened my door, but I didn't get out.

"How did you know?" I asked pointedly.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking very sheepish. "I..."

"It's all right." I smiled softly, and took his hand.

He didn't offer to lead the way to my apartment, so I at least felt secure in the knowledge that he didn't know _that _much. Maybe he was placating me. Once we were inside, I led him down the hall to the elevators. He basically attacked me while we waited. I heard the ding and he pulled me into it. He never stopped kissing me. He had me up against the mirrors, and I couldn't bring myself to care that a camera was taping this. Actually the camera gave me an idea. I moved us to another wall, so I could watch us in the mirror. The visual didn't disappoint, in fact, it made the entire ordeal seem more real. Edward was here, in my elevator, and on the way to my apartment. To make love to me, no doubt. Well, I hoped, at least. The elevator pinged and we made our way out, and he still didn't stop kissing me. I pulled on him and we stumbled in the direction of my apartment. I wondered absently if anyone was in the hallway. We reached my door and I opened it, and he slammed me up against it as it shut. He ran his hands up and down my abdomen, and I couldn't help but moan. He smiled into my lips, and I shut my eyes. Our kiss grew more heated, and as soon as his hands roamed further south I pulled him towards the couch, but he shook his head. So I pulled him towards my bedroom. He laid me on the bed and began to worship my body. After what felt like hours, I couldn't stand it anymore. "I _need _you." I growled. He just chuckled. Everything was hilarious tonight, wasn't it? "_Now." _I reiterated my point, and apparently, he saw reason. He made love to me, and it was unlike any time before. It was fueled with the sweetness of reunion.

As we lay in bed, wrapped in sheets and each other, I couldn't bring myself to care if he wasn't going to stay in my life. I was so past being without him. Having him for one night would do. One second would do. One smile, one kiss, anything. That isn't to say that I wouldn't _like _for him to stay… I kissed his chest and shut my eyes, willing myself to believe he would be here in the morning.

I awoke to the smell of eggs and coffee. I didn't open my eyes, but I reached over, absentmindedly searching for Edward. I didn't find him, but I did find his pillow and as I hugged it to myself, it certainly smelled like him. At least it hadn't all been a pathetic dream. I pushed the pillow away and drew my arm back to my side. Along the way my arm hit something sharp. I felt around without opening my eyes, and my pinky dragged across something sharp again. Then my hand hit something hard. My eyes snapped open, and I tried to adjust to the sunlight. I looked down from the ceiling. A single red rose and a blue box… Hmm.

**So... Should I do a smuttake? I've always wanted to do smut.**


End file.
